


Foodporn

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Will Graham, Fast Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Уиллу хотелось бы накормить Ганнибала фастфудом, но Ганнибал, разумеется, против.





	Foodporn

— Что-то меняется непрерывно, что-то застывает на время в одном положении, с течением лет и даже столетий претерпевая едва заметные трансформации, а что-то постоянно, как законы развития нашего мира, — Ганнибал демонстративно закидывает ногу на ногу, всем видом своим показывая, что хотел бы закрыть неприятную тему, и переворачивает страницу, погружаясь в чтение. — Или как то, что я по-прежнему весьма тщательно подхожу ко всему, что касается вопросов рациона. И ем только приготовленное моими руками. Это постоянство, ценное тем, что вряд ли изменится даже под воздействием обстоятельств.

— Вряд ли изменится или не изменится вовсе?

Уилл сидит в кресле напротив, на коленях у него — металлический поднос с едой. Время обеда. Ганнибал почему-то всегда выбирает именно это время, когда решает приехать — удивительное совпадение, потому что Уилл обедает далеко не в один и тот же час каждый день, вспоминая о еде лишь тогда, когда уже начинает сводить желудок.

Сегодня — не исключение.

Уилл, мысленно благодаря доставку еды за то, что даже в его глуши теперь не умереть от голода, достает из маленького пакета луковое колечко и опускает в соус. Характерный запах фастфуда, щекочущий ноздри, возбуждающий аппетит, заполняет комнату. Колечко ещё горячее, приятно хрустит на зубах, Уилл жмурится от удовольствия, глотая, и облизывает пальцы, испачканные в соусе. Ганнибал наблюдает за ним поверх книги, которую, кажется, держит в руках лишь для вида и не читает вовсе, со странной смесью эмоций на лице. То ли отвращение, то ли вожделение, то ли любопытство.

— Ну, извини. Невежливо было бы тебе не предложить, — пожимает плечами Уилл, отправляя в рот следующее кольцо. Нарочито медленно проводит языком по губам и добавляет:

— Хотя, знаешь, ты напрасно отказываешься. Возможность испытать что-то новое — это, по крайней мере, всегда интересно.

— Я знаю, каково на вкус… то, что ты сейчас ешь, — презрительно морщится Ганнибал, откладывая книгу в сторону. Встаёт, неспешно подходит к Уиллу, и, уперевшись руками в подлокотники кресла, склоняется над ним.

— Почему бы тебе было не набрать мой номер, раз уж ты все равно оформлял заказ по телефону? Мой, а не службы доставки этого…

Уилл тянет его за галстук и впивается своими губами ему в губы.

— Я оформил заказ через интернет, — шепчет он, проводя языком по его подбородку, целуя гладко выбритые щеки. Отстраняется и смотрит, хитро прищурившись. — Не ревность ли это, доктор Лектер?

— Возможно.

Ганнибал отставляет поднос подальше, на маленький кофейный столик рядом с креслом, опускается на пол, длинными прикосновениями разводя в стороны бедра Уилла, и устраивается между ними. Кладет голову на живот, обнимает за талию. Уилл невольно запускает пальцы ему в волосы, перебирает шелковистые пряди, легко поглаживая по голове.

— Я бы хотел угостить тебя ужином, — говорит Ганнибал, и слова его звучат невнятно, потому что он произносит их между короткими поцелуями. — Сегодня. Поможешь приготовить, если захочешь. Только не ешь это, пожалуйста.

— Звучит… интересно.

Ганнибал перемещает руку на пряжку его ремня, второй старательно освобождает из петель пуговицы на рубашке, и Уилл коротко вздыхает, слегка сжав в кулаке светлые пряди:

— Только если ты попробуешь что-нибудь из моего заказа. Что угодно, на выбор.

— Уилл…

Звякает металлическая пряжка, качнувшись в сторону, тихо взвизгивает молния, когда Ганнибал, потянув зубами, расстёгивает ширинку, и Уилл сильнее впивается ему в волосы, почувствовав тёплое прикосновение языка к своему члену.

— Мне бы больше хотелось попробовать тебя.

— Это не очень честно, — шепчет Уилл, откидываясь в кресле, выгибая спину до хруста в позвоночнике, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу.

Фраза остаётся без ответа.

Ганнибал ласкает его рукой и языком, вылизывая по всей длине, нежно сжимает губами головку. Уилл стискивает зубы, прижимая его за волосы ближе к себе, до основания входя в податливый рот, в тёплое горло, тяжело и надрывно дыша, закрывая глаза, когда Ганнибал жадно смотрит на него снизу вверх. Ему нравится настолько, что в руках Ганнибала он забывает обо всем. Почти обо всем.

Слишком чувствительно, слишком остро. Ганнибал выпускает его изо рта, обводя языком, не прекращая ритмичных движений рукой, не прекращая ласкать его губами, касаясь легко и бережно. Уилл дёргает его за волосы, изо всех сил вцепившись свободной рукой в обивку кресла.

— Ганнибал…

Острое наслаждение накрывает неожиданно и ярко, горячая вязкая жидкость заливает его живот, пальцы Ганнибала, и Уилл расслабленно сползает в кресле, хватая воздух пересохшими губами.

Мыслей в голове нет — только пустота и удивительная, воздушная лёгкость. Ганнибал облизывает его член, слегка посасывая головку, потом потирается гладкой щекой о выступающую тазовую кость, целует тонкую кожу и устраивает голову на его бедре. И это простое, почти целомудренное прикосновение заставляет Уилла вздрогнуть всем телом и резко открыть глаза.

Еще не отдышавшись, он тянет руку в сторону, на ощупь находит на кофейном столике пакет с луковыми кольцами. Вытаскивает одно и подносит к лицу Ганнибала.

— Значит, твоё постоянство неизменно?

Ганнибал кивает, слегка нахмурившись, и Уилл, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, почти ухмылкой, обмакивает хрустящее колечко в сперме, испачкавшей его живот.

— Не прошло и часа, как ты говорил, что хотел бы попробовать меня на вкус. Все ещё хочешь?

Ганнибал смотрит в ответ как-то устало, тихо вздыхает — почти незаметно, словно пряча обреченность во вздохе — и осторожно берет угощение в рот, мягко коснувшись губами пальцев Уилла.


End file.
